


Your conscience is dead and the ghosts are alive

by bobleak



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, Shyan Exchange 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobleak/pseuds/bobleak
Summary: When Ryan get's locked in a cell whilst on location things get weird fast





	Your conscience is dead and the ghosts are alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dejavu (suggcest)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suggcest/gifts).



_It really wasn't meant to go down this way._

_It was supposed to be the same as every other stupid video they make for this stupid company and his stupid jeans weren't meant to be stuck to his stupid goddamn thighs. This is beyond humiliating for so many reasons and it doesn't help that he's still kind of hazy on how it happened._

Another castle in some corner of England Shane had never even heard of until Ryan told him the plan for the trip.

The place was impressive. A Norman fort of over a thousand years old that remained an active prison for well into the 21st century.

Plenty of dark history providing plenty of bullshit ghosts for Ryan to 'find'. Plenty of gaps for wind to pass through allowing him to wind him up for being so scared of air.

It should make a quality episode and, to top it all off they get to sleep in a hotel when they're done, perfect!

Or so he thought.

 

“So Ethelbert Ramsten never got his lady! In fact, he ended up in this very cell for trying to court with a married woman.”

“So he was trying to get down and dirty with this chick?” Ryan lets out a wheeze.

“I mean, I guess, but he failed and, according to the history he spent his time in jail just moping.”

“Was he maybe, uhh, moping with his left hand?”

“Shut up Shane.”

They only have to get through the final bit of filming for the night. Shane shuts himself in the old prison cell first and has a chat with the air, asks it to pull his hair, the usual.

He is so ready for the hotel bed when Ryan awkwardly shuffles into the cell that he almost doesn't note the sound of the lock turning until it is swiftly followed by Ryan's shaking voice,

"G-guys, guys don't fuck with me, not here, don't..."

Shane hastily reached for the door handle assuming it was just jammed. Honestly, Ryan gets so easily riled up in these places.

The door doesn't budge. He tried shoving it with his body. Nothing, apparently the English in the 1100s knew how to make a good solid door.

"Guys, this isn't funny" Ryan sounds on the brink of a mental break and despite joking about it he doesn't actually want that.

"Let me try it." TJ insists shoving his way to the door. Shane watches in mild horror as TJ tries and fails to force the door open and he hears a whimper from behind the door. Of all the people to get stuck of course, it's the guy who thinks air is ghosts. He's so preoccupied worrying about Ryan he doesn't fully notice that TJ has given up on the door.

"I'm going to go find out if we can get hold of the key."

"You hear that Ry? We’re going to get you out of there just hang tight.”

Ryan is horny, like worse than being a teenager horny. He has no idea where it's come from and frankly, it's the worst because he is terrified. People died in these cells and he's got a fucking boner in them, what is wrong with him?

"Ok Ry, Teej has gone to get a key it's uh just you and me I guess."

Ryan feels himself dropping to his knees on instinct before he can stop himself. The second he's on the floor he realises how messed up this is. This is Shane, his best friend, coworker Shane. He doesn't normally want to be fucked by Shane although, frankly his dick is telling a different story right now.

"This, uh, this door was heavier than I expected given it’s old as time."

He's not saying anything sexy why is his dick twitching in his jeans. Oh God, he would love a heavy dick in his mouth right now, my God this is so ridiculous he has literally never wanted _that_ before.

"I'm right here though Ry. I'm not going anywhere, you holding up ok in there?"

He scrunched his eyes closed. The kindness, the caring tone of his voice is too much given how turned on and pent-up he is. He lets out a tiny whine almost subconsciously in response to Shane's question.

Shane winces at the noise. That doesn't sound good he's seen Ryan have panic attacks where he's just broken down before so God knows what being locked in a 'haunted' dark cell is doing to him.

"You're gonna be fine, little guy! The air can't hurt you. I'm here. I'm demon proof baby, I got you!"

He barely hears the words but Shane's gentle, almost teasing tone is far too good. He's never considered himself a masochist before now but Christ maybe he is because he's never wanted to touch himself more and he's in a haunted prison cell where a ghost is probably going to kill him before he gets out.

"We'll get this taken care of Ry."

It's too easy to imagine those words in a different situation when he's this wound up already. Imagining Shane stood over him smirking at the bulge in his jeans imagining him making Ryan get off by humping against the bed just to humiliate him, like that wouldn't get him off more and oh God maybe he is a masochist, he thinks as he gives up and hastily undoes his jeans. He's not going to touch himself he just needs some relief, needs to be able to focus on anything but the tight denim pressing against his cock in all the right ways.

"As soon as we get you out of here we can just go to the hotel. You're doing so well Ryan."

It's too kind, and his traitorous brain is flashing up images that he doesn't need right now. Shane pinning him to a bed whilst he rides him. Shane whispering filth into his ear just to watch him fall apart.

He feels like his skin is on fire he swears he's never been this desperate in his life not even when he was a teenager what kind of person experiences this at his age?

“Dude, if you can please talk to me.”

His brain is the fucking worst because it’s reframing his friend's concern into Shane riding him until Ryan can’t find words and that does it, he needs some kind of release. Nobody is going to ever know anyway, he thinks shoving his boxers over his hips and finally getting a hand around his dick.

He shudders at the feel of it. It’s not what he wants, not what he needs right now but it’s his only option and the quietest groan escapes his lips.

“Ok. It’s ok if you can’t talk Ryan, this is kind of a lot”

And it is, it is a lot, it’s too much but not for the reasons Shane thinks. Distantly Ryan’s conscience is screaming but he can’t hear it over the aching need. He needs to get off so badly he can feel it in his chest. As he starts to stroke himself he can’t control the desperate needy sounds escaping his mouth. He’s embarrassed, of course, he is but he can’t bring himself to stop, doesn’t think he could if his life depended on it and he knows Shane isn’t dumb, he’s going to realise this isn’t just a fear response and, God he’s such a wreck.

Shane’s still talking and he can’t resist pressing himself up against the door because Shane’s voice is like honey. It’s making him feel warm and safe and so damn desperate. His hips are jerking into his hand by now and he can’t stop he needs to come

“Gonna make sure you’re ok Ry.”

And that does it Ryan comes with a fucking wail to his coworker's voice through a thousand-year-old door and this is clearly the worst thing he’s ever done.

Shane hears from the other side of the door and suddenly it clicks into place oh

_Oh_

“Did you try to fuck a ghost Ry?” he tries to joke, hoping Ryan doesn’t notice that his voice is catching in his throat because now is really not the time. What the fuck Ryan? Why in the hell would you do that in a haunted prison cell of all places?

Suddenly the whimpers and whines make a whole lot of sense, and suddenly he can feel his skin crawling with need and he hates. He can ignore this this whole thing where he acknowledges that his coworker is really attractive, where occasionally images of Ryan slip into his mind when he’s in his bed alone but how is he supposed to ignore Ryan getting off literally a few feet away to nothing but the sound of his voice and, oh shit.

“Please tell me you turned your camera off before you came Ry.”

Ryan flinches because quite frankly the camera was the last thing on his mind. He feels like he can breathe again now, can function, but he sure as hell couldn’t before.

“I’ll take that as a no. Relax, I won’t tell Teej.” Ryan hates how smug Shane sounds, still, it’s probably well deserved. He just got off on a stone floor to the sound of his friend's voice, not telling everyone is actually probably more than he deserves.

It’s literally minutes although Ryan’s pretty sure it’s half a lifetime before TJ returns with the key. He frantically pulls his pants back on. They’re sticky and gross but he doesn’t really have a choice if he doesn’t want everybody to know. He hopes that it’s dark enough to hide the wet spots on his jeans and what, in the Hell possessed him to do this?

When they make it back to the hotel Shane says goodbyes to the crew for the pair of them, before turning to face Ryan.

“Want to explain?” Ryan’s face floods with colour as he shakes his head.

“Were you taking some queues from old Ethelbert?” Ryan snorts quietly.

“Shut up Shane.”

Maybe everything would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them never happened etc
> 
> The location is loosely based on Lancaster castle. The Ethelbert story is fully fictional


End file.
